


Нерушимая преграда, неудержимая сила

by Alves



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, ОБВМ, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, СПГС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alves/pseuds/Alves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Свет и тьма совсем непохожи друг на друга. Но ни то, ни другое нельзя назвать абсолютным злом или благом. Шерлок ощущал, что ему одинаково близки как светлое, так и темное начало».</p><p>Перевод фанфика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/630417">Immoveable Object, Unstoppable Force</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_affection/pseuds/obscure_affection">obscure_affection</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нерушимая преграда, неудержимая сила

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Immoveable Object, Unstoppable Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630417) by [obscure_affection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_affection/pseuds/obscure_affection). 



> Выполнен в соавторстве с **Sinnerm@n** для команды [fandom Holmes 2013](http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/?tag=4901852) на ФБ2013.  
>  Благодарим наших бет **Ar@lle** , **Crazycoyote** и [**Julia Devi**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi)

Чем больше он об этом думает, тем сильнее ему кажется, нет, _он знает это наверняка_ , что они с Джимом — порождение одной и той же идеи, общей для них двоих. Тогда как Джон (да и Майкрофт тоже) — совсем иной.

Он часто представляет себе, как могло бы выглядеть их рождение. Ослепительная молния рассекает пасмурное небо, на мгновение вспыхивает ярче солнца, с шипением выжигая в пузырящейся земле воронку со спекшимися краями. Наверное, воняло ужасно — расплавленным металлом, гниющими цветами, полиролью и еще какой-нибудь химией. Жизнь не должна зарождаться так. И вот они с Джимом поднимаются из этой выгребной ямы. Вдвоем — с общими корнями. 

Шерлоку видится, как они, только что рожденные, стоят спиной к спине, а потом расходятся. И Джим идет в одну сторону, а Шерлок в другую. Первое предательство, положившее начало их розни. 

Пройдут годы, прежде чем они снова найдут друг друга.

***

Если спросить Джона Уотсона, что такое «игра», он опишет нечто довольно увлекательное, но определенно безопасное. Он из тех людей, которые, едва почуяв, что обстановка начинает накаляться, спешат всем напомнить, что это всего лишь игра.

«Всего лишь игра». Шерлок ненавидит, когда так говорят. Такой подход обесценивает игру, лишает ее всякого смысла — так считает Шерлок, _нет, он знает это наверняка_ , и как-то раз даже пытался объяснить Джону. _«Это не просто игра, если играть в нее всерьез. Я играю только так. Потому что настоящая игра — это мозаика, танец, вдохновение. И выигрыш всегда имеет свою цену»_. Всего лишь игра...

Майкрофт тоже все время играет в игры, но он никогда этого не признает. Он называет их «важными переговорами», и в них нет ничего захватывающего. Возможно, когда-то давно Майкрофт умел наслаждаться игрой так же, как Шерлок, но теперь он считает себя выше подобных бессмысленных занятий, называя их пустой тратой времени.

«Игра началась!» — воскликнул Шерлок в ответ на удивленные взгляды Джона и миссис Хадсон. 

Шерлок имел в виду «началось веселье», а Джон услышал «началась охота». Но Шерлок охотился не просто за плохим парнем, а за чем-то большим. За тем, в чем постоянно нуждался и что так редко получал его разум. 

Джим был одним из немногих, от кого всегда можно было ждать чего-то незаурядного, чего-то большего.

***

В отвратительных сериалах, которые смотрит Джон, «плохие парни» часто скрываются в темноте. Или, когда герой попадает в какое-то темное помещение, он обязательно начинает бояться. Зритель, видимо, тоже обязан испугаться, но на Шерлока этот прием никогда не действовал.

Боязнь темноты вызвана страхом перед неведомым, перед тем, что сокрыто от глаз за беспросветным мраком. А для Шерлока неизвестность всегда обладала невыразимой притягательностью, и Шерлок очертя голову бросался ей навстречу. 

С Джимом они впервые поцеловались в темноте.

Это была такая темнота, которой действительно стоило опасаться: Шерлок не мог разглядеть даже вытянутую перед собою руку. Каждый шаг мог подорвать мину, или привести прямо под наставленное дуло, или просто к обрыву. Но он никак не мог предугадать, что его ждет. 

Шерлок коснулся правой рукой щеки Джима и почувствовал его улыбку. Они нашли друг друга в темноте. Шел ли он бесшумно навстречу Шерлоку? Или же просто стоял и ждал, когда тот подойдет? Шерлок не знал. И не знал, чего бы ему хотелось сильнее.

Шерлок был выше (он почти всегда возвышался над окружающими, превосходя ростом всех, кроме, разве что, Майкрофта), но лишь слегка наклонил голову. Ему хотелось, чтобы Джим приподнялся на цыпочках, и они встретились на полпути. Темнота вокруг уже не имела значения, потому что оба закрыли глаза.

Целоваться с Джимом было не так, как с кем-нибудь еще, и не важно, в темноте или при свете. Шерлок не боялся показаться неопытным и грубым, жадно припадая к податливым губам. Джим ответил на поцелуй — без колебаний, без двусмысленности, без всяких «прости», «все хорошо?» и прочей чепухи. Он просто безоговорочно сдался под яростным натиском.

Если бы Шерлоку вдруг пришло в голову поцеловать Джона, он наверняка разочаровался бы. Целовать человека, который был ему и другом, и доктором, казалось совершенно не привлекательным. Шерлок не целовался с друзьями, поскольку, возникни у него такое желание, это были бы уже не друзья. А Джон так и вовсе принялся бы терзаться, мучиться сомнениями: а уверен ли Шерлок в том, что делает, и не выйдет ли из всего этого вреда Шерлоку или ему самому.

Шерлок взял в ладони лицо Джима, чувствуя покалывание щетины, и ему понравилось это ощущение. Джим подался навстречу, и их тела соединились, словно давно потерянные части одной головоломки. В темноте было не важно, открыты или закрыты их глаза.

И Шерлок, как всегда не раздумывая, бросился в неизвестность, как в омут с головой.

***

В глупой человеческой культуре принято противопоставлять свет тьме. Свет считается чистым, он открывает истину и несет спасение. Какая невыносимая скука и однобокость мысли!

Да, свет приносит определенную пользу, с этим Шерлок не спорил. Он регулирует биологические часы человека и, как говорят, даже помогает от депрессии. Но ведь это не значит, что нужно неотрывно пялиться на солнце. 

Шерлоку казалось, что свет и тьма смешаны в нем примерно поровну. Сияние, раздробленное пятнами теней. Скажем, в отличие от Джима, он никогда не убивал собственными руками. Но ему случалось пытать, выкидывать людей из окна, накачивать наркотиками и разрушать чью-то жизнь своей дедукцией. Он улыбался, когда Джим похитил детей. Сказал «ловко», когда понял, как они должны были умереть. То, что дети остались живы, было приятно, но, в общем-то, несущественно. 

Свет и тьма совсем непохожи друг на друга. Но ни то, ни другое нельзя назвать абсолютным злом или благом. Шерлок ощущал, что ему одинаково близки как светлое, так и темное начало. 

Возможно, именно поэтому он улыбался, когда целовал Джима в следующий раз. Солнечный свет лился в окна, отбрасывая тени на их бледную кожу. Такой яркий и настолько далекий от тьмы, сопровождавшей их первые прикосновения, насколько это вообще возможно. Шерлок вжимал Джима в стол, так что разница в росте уже не ощущалась, а Джим крепко обнимал его ногами за талию, и это было прекрасно.

В воздухе плавали мерцающие пылинки. Глаза Джима, обычно темные, были наполнены светом, и это выглядело завораживающе. И глядя в них, Шерлок неизвестно откуда знал, что все еще ступает в неизведанное — с открытыми глазами. Волосы Джима были зализаны назад, и Шерлок все перебирал их и пропускал между пальцами, пока тот не стал совсем взъерошенным.

— Ты устроил мне такой бардак на голове, словно я только что из постели вылез, — выдохнул Джим в поцелуй. 

— Пока нет, — повел головой Шерлок. — Но еще немного, и так оно и будет.

***

Джим был единственным, для кого хотелось играть по-настоящему. Джону и миссис Хадсон нередко приходилось слушать, как Шерлок терзает скрипку в минуты скуки или размышлений. Майкрофта бесили эти пронзительные звуки. И только Джим был достоин искреннего и эмоционального исполнения.

Он играл Джиму Баха. Играл обнаженным, а Джим лежал рядом, растекшись, как желе. Шерлок закрывал глаза и играл, а Джим отстукивал мелодию, легко касаясь пальцами его кожи. Поглощенному музыкой, Шерлоку казалось, будто каждый звук отдается в его голове, и он не мог думать больше ни о чем. Музыка обволакивала Джима, текла по внутренней стороне его бедер, плескалась над ребрами. И Шерлок играл, играл, играл.

Ирэн когда-то сказала: «Я всего лишь вела игру», — и Шерлок не понимал, почему она плачет, отчего ей так больно. Мелодия затихла, и Шерлок застыл с отведенным в сторону смычком — неподвижный, с закрытыми глазами, не позволяя себе закончить эту мысль. Интересно, Джим уже успел прочесть ее?

— А это проигрыш, — прошептал Джим в сгиб колена Шерлока.

***

Когда Майкрофт узнал о них (а Шерлок понимал, что он рано или поздно узнает), он попытался это остановить. Это. Их. Мысль, что кто-то способен остановить их с Джимом, показалась Шерлоку до смешного нелепой. Нужно быть невероятно умным, чтобы остановить одного из них. Но переиграть их двоих? О, нет, не стоит и пытаться.

— Это погубит тебя, Шерлок, — Майкрофт говорил тихо и зло. — Неужели ты не видишь? Это может кончиться только одним — твоей смертью.

— Или твоей, — парировал Шерлок, пожав плечами. — Или Джона. Или всех нас. А может быть, и ничьей, если ты перестанешь вмешиваться в мою жизнь.

— Ты мой брат… 

— Но не твоя собственность! Я не нуждаюсь в твоем благословении.

— Вот и хорошо, потому что ты его не получишь. Это слишком безумно даже для тебя. Он пытался взорвать Джона, и хочет сжечь тебя. 

— Если ты вспомнишь ту ночь получше, то поймешь, что после того, как Джим попытался взорвать Джона, я попытался взорвать нас всех. Давай смотреть правде в глаза. Я не ребенок и в состоянии сам отвечать за свои поступки.

Майкрофт слушал, поджав губы, а затем перешел к угрозам. Оставит без денег. Расскажет все Джону. Упечет Джима в тюрьму пожизненно. Перекроет доступ в Скотленд-Ярд. Шерлока удивило и повеселило, что Майкрофт додумался только до этих четырех способов воздействия. Он улыбнулся, и губы Майкрофта сжались в тонкую линию.

— Признайся, большой брат, — усмехнулся Шерлок, — единственное, что тебя гложет — это твое бессилие. Ты не властен надо мной. Не властен над Джимом. Тем более над нами обоими. Ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать. В твоих же интересах оставить нас в покое.

Майкрофт прикрыл глаза, и Шерлок покинул машину, ежась на холодном осеннем ветру. Ему только что удалось поставить брата на место, припугнув Джимом? Интересно.

_Большой Брат побаивается тебя.  
ШХ_

_Еще бы. Тебе стоит увидеть, что я умею вытворять с камерами наружного наблюдения — полнейшее непотребство. Заезжай — мне не терпится ублажить свою оральную фиксацию.  
Джим_

Шерлок только ухмыльнулся и подмигнул ближайшей камере.

***

— Тебя это удивляет?

Они лежали друг на друге, голые и измотанные. Джим приподнялся на локтях, любуясь, как, высыхая, вьются волосы Шерлока. Тот водил ладонями вверх и вниз по его обнаженной спине. Шерлоку пришлось несколько раз прокрутить в голове фразу, прежде чем до него дошел смысл.

— Удивляет ли меня, что Майкрофт не хочет с тобой связываться? Разумеется, нет.

— Нет, глупый, — фыркнул Джим. — Я о том, что мой бренд оказался влиятельнее.

— Прости, забыл, что влияние выдают в фирменных пакетах. Нет, не удивляет. Майкрофт трясется над своим песочным замком, а ты подобрался слишком близко и угрожаешь разрушить его. Даже если он попытается тебе помешать — даже если сумеет тебе помешать — от вашей борьбы замок все равно развалится.

— Какая отталкивающая аллегория, — Джим поморщился. — Вот уж о чем я мечтал в последнюю очередь, так это воображать себе Майкрофта в пляжном наряде. А какое место на этой картине займешь ты? Будешь чайкой?

— Сейчас ты узнаешь, какое место я собираюсь занять, — отозвался Шерлок вкрадчивым голосом, выдавливая себе на пальцы смазку.

***

Шерлоку нравилось, как они с Джимом смотрятся вместе. Одинаково бледная, словно светящаяся кожа и похожего оттенка темные волосы. «Как далматинцы», — смеясь, как-то раз сказал Джим. Однако их различия нравились Шерлоку не меньше. У Джима больше глаза, и они темно-карие, почти черные. У Шерлока более полные, чувственные губы, и он выше ростом.

Ему нравились их совместные фотографии, которые он хранил в своем телефоне. Это было рискованно (поскольку до них мог добраться Майкрофт и как-нибудь использовать), но держать их при себе было приятно. Временами ему казалось, что телефон вплавлен в его кожу, словно клеймо, оставленное ему Джимом на память о себе.

***

Честно говоря, этот эксперимент был далеко не из худших. Ни тебе человеческих останков, ни взрывов, ни едкой вони, ни даже гарпунов или пальбы из пистолета. Тем не менее, Джон был возмущен.

— Опять эта чертова стена, Шерлок!

— Это был эксперимент. 

— Я знаю, что эксперимент. Я не настолько тупой. Но почему нельзя было воспользоваться какой-нибудь другой стеной? Любой другой стеной!

— Ты же знаешь, что в Бартс меня не пустят еще три дня.

— И это — размазывание жуков по нашей стене — не могло подождать три дня?!

— Нет. Мне нужно было сравнить характер пятен от разных видов насекомых, убитых мухобойкой, чтобы понять, как изменяется их цвет со временем.

Джон только обреченно застонал и прикрыл лицо рукой. Он стоял, второй рукой упираясь в бок, — излюбленная поза для случаев, когда ему нужно показать, что Шерлок в своей эксцентричности перешел все разумные границы. В такие моменты Джон походил на домохозяйку из мыльной оперы, пытающуюся втолковать своему непутевому мужу, что их семейный бюджет не позволит им содержать два десятка яхт. Шерлок просто обожал такие спектакли. Случалось, что он нарочно доводил Джона, чтобы только лишний раз полюбоваться на его перекошенную физиономию.

— Знаешь, иногда ты бываешь просто невыносим, — наконец сказал Джон. — Ты мой лучший друг, но у меня по десять раз на дню возникает желание отвесить тебе хорошего пинка. А может, еще и нос расквасить.

— Но ты этого не сделаешь.

— Я бы на твоем месте не был так уверен. Боже, Шерлок, может быть, ты просто сфотографируешь уже результаты своего эксперимента, и уберешь, наконец, эту грязь?!

— Ладно! Знаешь, порой мне кажется, что я живу со сварливой старухой. 

— Нет, — возразил Джон. — Ты живешь с нормальным человеком, которому не нравится, когда стены гостиной превращают в панно из дохлых тараканов. Понятно?

Джон удалился в свою комнату, чтобы, вероятно, разразиться в своем блоге очередным гневным постом, который сам же через минуту удалит. Зануда. Что может быть скучнее, чем «нормальность»? Шерлок лишь пожал плечами. Джон, наверное, почувствовал себя виноватым: по его словам выходило, что Шерлок — ненормальный. Но он ведь и правда не был «нормальным», и его это нисколько не беспокоило. Он был гением. Многие умные и незаурядные люди остаются непонятыми и слывут чудаками. Но Джону этого объяснять не стоило. Шерлок решил, что когда тот явится с извинениями, лучше пожать плечами и сказать: «Ты прав. Я все понял». Тогда Джон не станет так возмущаться в следующий раз. Хорошими людьми так легко манипулировать. И было неважно, что это уже вошло у Шерлока в привычку.

***

Шерлоку было скучно. «Скучно» — единственное слово, которым он мог описать свое состояние.

Остальные подходящие слова звучали чересчур театрально и вычурно. С одной стороны, он не хотел, чтобы Джон подумал, будто его тянет к наркотикам, с другой — боялся, что тот догадается, к чему его тянет на самом деле. Если Джон узнает, то переключится из режима «домашний доктор» в режим воющей сиренами неотложки. 

К счастью, Джим понимал, как мучительна скука. В конце концов, он всю жизнь потратил на поиски развлечений. Шерлоку казалось, что они, словно герои сказок братьев Гримм, были прокляты при рождении — их общем рождении. Два разума, непохожие на все другие, были созданы для того, чтобы работать в совершенной гармонии противостояния, но оба оказались обречены на пытку скукой.

Беспросветная скука изводила сильнее, чем просто вынужденное безделье. Сильнее, чем убожество всего окружающего мира. Казалось, что мозг вскипает и сочится из глаз. Словно стены сжимались вокруг него, а в груди клокотала черная смола, разум надрывался в тщетной борьбе с пустотой. Неудержимая сила против нерушимой преграды. Раньше помогал кокаин. Иногда помогала работа. Джим — помогал всегда.

Когда Шерлоку уже начинало казаться, будто его мозг кровоточит и размазывается по черепу изутри, достаточно было лишь написать Джиму: «СКУЧНО». И в течение часа (или сорока восьми — в зависимости от того, где Джим находился в это время и чем был занят) Шерлок получал сообщение с адресом.

***

Сегодня они встретились в неказистом сером здании. Лежащий на полу ковер был истерт до дыр, а в углах виднелись кучки крысиного помета. Шерлок предпочел бы скорее умереть, чем запачкать об этот пол свое пальто. В своих дорогих костюмах они с Джимом выглядели здесь восхитительно неуместно.

— И что мы тут делаем? — брезгливо поинтересовался Шерлок. — Не слишком-то похоже на пять звезд.

Джим с ухмылкой указал на приоткрытую дверь. В соседней комнате возле большого свежевымытого окна стояла на сошке снайперская винтовка. Ого…

— Не откажешь мне в любезности, милый? Тебе ведь еще не доводилось никого убивать. Во всяком случае — своими руками. Я тут подумал, что быстрое убийство, немного секса, сигареты и несколько загадок помогут нам развеяться.

Шерлок уже знал, что согласится. И Джим, и Ирэн убивали людей, на совести Майкрофта был не один покойник, даже Джон убивал. У Шерлока же такого опыта не было. Нажать на курок и наблюдать издали, как незнакомцу разнесет череп, держать в руках чужую жизнь и смерть и выбрать смерть — при этой мысли всё внутри у него сжалось от приятного волнения.

— Как выглядит моя цель? 

— Рыжие волосы, фиолетовый пиджак, — небрежно бросил Джим. Его голос звучал совершенно равнодушно, но движения выдавали плохо скрываемое возбуждение. — Обожаю лишать невинности!

— Скорее невиновности.

— Именно. Не делай вид, что тебе не нравится.

— Я и не делаю.

Шерлок приблизился к винтовке и с облегчением отметил, что марка знакомая. Если бы пришлось задавать вопросы, его гордость была бы уязвлена, и момент был бы испорчен. Джим молча наблюдал, как он наводит прицел. Рыжий был точно на мушке.

Есть ли у него дети? Почему Джим хочет его убить? Больно ли, когда простреливают голову? Знает ли этого человека Майкрофт? Что сказал бы Джон? Стук собственного сердца оглушал, а при мысли, что нужно лишь шевельнуть пальцем, и сердце незнакомца перестанет биться, бросало в жар. Осознание того, _что_ вот-вот должно было произойти, ошеломляло. Шерлок медленно выдохнул, стараясь не выдать своего волнения.

И спустил курок.

***

— Это было… чертовски… чертовски круто!

Шерлок выгнулся так сильно, что его спина оторвалась от матраса. И под изменившимся углом Джим проскользнул глубже, до крови впиваясь ногтями в его бедра.

— Теперь не скучно. Совсем… Никогда бы… не подумал, что... О черт… Джим, я…

— Знаю. Я тоже.

— …люблю тебя.

— Я знаю... Черт… Я тоже… люблю тебя, Шерлок!

***

Как и Шерлок, Джим был подвержен приступам беспросветной тоски, но о нем некому было позаботиться. Они оба впадали в уныние от затянувшейся скуки, и тогда все шло как в любимых Джоном фильмах ужасов: когда кажется, что хуже быть не может, ты понимаешь — это было лишь начало.

В юности хандра Шерлока была предметом забот старшего брата. Майкрофт прилагал все усилия, чтобы мрачное настроение Шерлока не длилось больше недели. Он внимательно следил, чтобы Шерлок был сыт, а его мозг был постоянно чем-нибудь занят. Но в один прекрасный день Майкрофт уехал учиться в университет, и для Шерлока настало время кокаина, которое он вспоминал как самое удивительное и счастливое. Хотя Шерлок не признавался в этом никому, кроме Джима. Остальные — заурядные глупцы — твердили, что это был худший отрезок его жизни.

Лестрейд положил конец кокаиновому периоду, дав Шерлоку работу, обычно разгонявшую скуку. А теперь еще появился Джон, который кормил его, убирал, вовремя включал телевизор и по мере надобности стрелял в людей. 

У Джима не было никого, кто мог бы оберегать его от приступов безумной тоски, и когда Шерлок впервые застал его в таком состоянии, тот, крича и брызгая слюной, вышвырнул его из окна. К счастью, этаж был первый, так что пострадало только окно. Но Шерлок, честно говоря, был слегка потрясен. Ярость и отчаяние придали Джиму силу, которой в нем никак нельзя было заподозрить.

С тех пор Шерлок стал как можно внимательнее следить за приближением у Джима очередной черной полосы, предвестниками которой были разбитые вазы, рухнувшая где-то экономика, изрубленное пианино, порванный в клочья вествуд, сигаретные ожоги на руках, и иногда, когда дело было совсем скверно, «Staying Alive».

Эта неделя явно обещала быть плохой. Джим бесился из-за облажавшегося клиента и мучился от джетлага. Он засел в одной из самых дорогих своих квартир, нарядившись Джимом из ИТ. Это было тревожным знаком.

— Ох, — воскликнул Джим с наигранным волнением. — Шерлок Холмс, вы? То есть нет, заходите! Я очень рад. Ужасно рад! Увы, Молли отлучилась. Мы с вами тут одни. А, я? Я Джим. Я еще оставлял вам свой номер, но вы не позвонили. Так что я думал…

Джим умолк, только когда Шерлок прижал к его губам палец. Прошло минуты три, прежде чем в глубине глаз Джима из ИТ мелькнул первый проблеск Джима Мориарти, и у Шерлока отлегло от сердца. Джим нацеплял личину этого глуповатого манерного педика, когда, боясь потерять рассудок, тщился изринуть оттуда самого себя. Если уж не старая добрая драка, то жесткий секс должен был привести его в чувство. В такие дни Шерлок чувствовал себя экзорцистом.

***

Обычно им удавалось повидаться не больше пары раз в месяц. Но зная, что грядет скверная неделя, Шерлок вернулся в четверг. Едва подойдя к дому, он понял, что дело плохо. Увитый плющом белый трехэтажный особняк встретил его распахнутыми настежь окнами, хотя обычно Джим их не открывал. Измятый и развороченный палисадник выглядел так, будто в него скинули с высоты что-то тяжелое, а затем волоком утащили прочь. Мебель? Чье-то тело? С Джима сталось бы выкинуть что одно, что другое.

Но хуже всего было то, что воздух содрогался от рева «Staying Alive».

Поначалу Шерлока очень удивляло, что Джиму, с его любовью к утонченным и сложным классическим пьесам, может нравиться эта прилипчивая песенка. Но так же, как у Шерлока были непростые отношения с альбомом Лу Рида «Metal Machine Music», так и для Джима «Staying Alive» имела особое значение.

Эта задорная песенка о том, что надо идти с улыбкой сквозь невзгоды, которую Джим заводил в самые тяжелые и страшные минуты, звучала для Шерлока сигналом бедствия.

Он вскрыл замок, радуясь, что Джим додумался по крайней мере запереть дверь, и принялся обходить комнату за комнатой в поисках его самого или хотя бы источника музыки. Это надо было срочно прекратить: Шерлок чувствовал, как даже стены содрогаются в муках. К тому же Джим, скорее всего, находился как раз возле проклятых колонок.

Первые два этажа были полностью разгромлены и пусты. Обои ободраны, стол обуглен. Стены забрызганы кровью какого-то мелкого животного, которое, по всей видимости, раскромсало лопастями потолочного вентилятора. Шерлока передернуло, и он еще решительнее устремился к источнику шума, зная, что найдет Джима там.

Так оно и было: наряженный в свой любимый вествуд, Джим прильнул ухом к динамику, словно пытаясь расслышать музыку, ревевшую так, что Шерлока, казалось, вот-вот разорвет на части. Джим сжимал в руке пистолет, но при виде Шерлока мягко улыбнулся. Зная, что совсем лучше не выключать, Шерлок сделал музыку потише, чтобы можно было разговаривать. Если, конечно, этот идиот еще не оглох. 

— Джим?

— Оставаться в живых! — вскричал Джим — Ну и скука, согласись. Такая… хроническая. 

Его взгляд сделался пустым и отрешенным. Он слепо смотрел сквозь Шерлока, словно погружался в какую-то незримую бездну. Но для Шерлока она не была незримой. Он тоже видел ее. Сколько себя помнил, он ощущал ее присутствие. Они оба вышли из этой бездны, она породила их, но не отпустила, и вечно звала, затягивала назад в смертельную воронку. 

— Всю жизнь я гнался за драйвом, — проговорил Джим, — и все напрасно. Жить и жить лишь бы просто оставаться здесь, вот так, впустую...

— У тебя есть...

— Не говори, что у меня есть ты! — зарычал Джим. — Даже не смей. Ты на стороне ангелов.

— Возможно, я по виду и ангел, но не вздумай допустить даже на одну секунду, что я ангел по существу.

В глазах Джима что-то изменилось, они стали ярче, живее. Шерлок выдержал этот полный невыносимого отчаяния взгляд. Он сказал лишь правду, и чем скорее Джим вспомнит...

— Ты прав. Ты не ангел. Ты — это второй я.

Во взгляде Джима мелькнула какая-то мысль, но так быстро, что Шерлок не успел ее понять.

— Ты — это второй я, — повторил Джим с таким отвращением в голосе, словно сама мысль о возможности существовании двоих себя ему претила. «А что если, — вдруг осенило Шерлока, — что, если он считает, будто один из двух Джимов лишний?»

Лицо Джима озарилось безумной радостью.

— Ты — это второй я...

Неотрывно глядя на Шерлока, он сунул себе в рот пистолет и спустил курок.

Раздался щелчок.

На несколько секунд оба замерли. Джим застыл, словно кадр поставленного на паузу фильма, будто ожидая, что пуля все-таки вылетит или же разверзнутся врата ада. Шерлок ждал, когда тот осознает, что произошло. Джим медленно вытащил пистолет изо рта и посмотрел на него. Казалось, он удивился, заметив, что его рука дрожит. 

— Ты знал, — прошептал он. — Знал, что я... Но откуда?

— Просто я — это второй ты, — улыбнулся Шерлок. — Помнишь?

Джим улыбнулся в ответ, медленно и неуверенно. Сейчас он казался очень юным, словно мальчишка, неожиданно узнавший тайну сокровища. Шерлок облегченно вздохнул: худшее миновало.

— Я тебе должен, Шерлок, — произнес Джим очень серьезно.

***

Ночные кошмары Шерлока были странными и причудливыми, совсем не такими как у Джона, которому снились война и оружие, кровь и взрывы, гниющие конечности и мухи, изматывающий бег, стрельба и пустые глаза убитых друзей. Джон не видел во сне ничего невозможного. Только то, что случалось раньше или могло случиться.

У Шерлока все было иначе. Он видел смерть, цветы или опасных тварей из Африки. Ему могла присниться пустая комната, на вид совершенно безобидная, но внушающая необъяснимый ужас. Шерлок ни за что не стал бы туда входить, но за ним по пятам гналось стадо разъяренных гиппопотамов.

Пытаясь уснуть, Шерлок вслушивался в тишину квартиры, время от времени нарушаемую вскриками Джона. Мысль о том, что не он один терзаем ужасами ночи, успокаивала, и, едва различая неровное дыхание соседа, Шерлок заснул. А во сне он увидел Джима.

В этот раз он лежал в гробу, улыбающийся и с открытыми глазами, и прижимал к груди букет алых роз. Неведомо почему, он был совершенно голым. Несмотря на то, что Джим был очевидно и несомненно мертв, он поманил Шерлока, словно собирался что-то шепнуть ему на ухо. Шерлок забрался в гроб. На ощупь Джим оказался холодным и немного липким, и это почему-то возбуждало. Крышка захлопнулась, и Шерлок оказался зажат внутри вместе с Джимом.

Шерлок проснулся, лихорадочно хватая ртом воздух. Должно быть, прошло несколько часов, и Джон уже крепко спал. В снах о смерти всегда присутствовал Джим, а сны о Джиме всегда были снами о себе самом. Как будто во сне мозг вовсе переставал их различать.

***

Красивые закаты в Лондоне редки. Оранжевый свет, рассеянный облаками или туманом, становился тусклым и унылым, так что некоторые здания казались еще уродливее, чем были. Но Шерлок любил закаты больше всего — они напоминали ему, где он находился, и о всеобъемлющей власти Лондона.

— Так и знал, что ты тут, — сказал Джим, присаживаясь рядом с Шерлоком на краю крыши. — Будем глазеть на звезды? Или обсудим потрясающую новость, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца?

— Просто покурим, — ответил Шерлок, пропустив мимо ушей шпильку насчет его знаний об устройстве солнечной системы. — Иногда можно и помолчать.

Джим фыркнул, сбрасывая туфли. Они пролетели все десять этажей и подскочили, ударившись об асфальт. Шерлок закатил глаза — весь зимний гардероб Джона стоил дешевле.

— Ты сумасшедший.

— Только что догадался?

Шерлок пожал плечами, передал сигарету Джиму и вернулся к созерцанию заката. Скоро стемнеет, и только свет из окон будет раскрашивать мостовую желтыми квадратами. Шерлоку понравилась эта мысль.

— Кстати, спасибо за дело, — добавил Шерлок. Джим на целую неделю обеспечил его весьма занятным расследованием, которое закончилось патом. Они оба знали, что единственной целью всего этого было спасение от скуки. — Отличный ход с голубями.

— Я знал, что ты оценишь. Повезло тебе со мной, да? — Это не было вопросом. — Приятно знать, что я могу стоять за каждым твоим делом. Нравится эта игра — кто кого.

— Мне вообще-то и одному неплохо. Но ты прав. Хорошо, что есть ты и… все это.

— Кто бы мог подумать!

Шерлок выдохнул дым и неопределенно пожал плечами. Солнце наконец скрылось за дальними кварталами, и сразу же тьма сгустилась и подступила чуть ближе. Джим рядом был теплым и сжимал ладонь Шерлока в своей.

— Я раньше не догадывался, — произнес Шерлок, наконец нарушив затянувшееся молчание. — Но в данном случае я рад, что ошибался. Мне даже кажется, что это я тебе должен.


End file.
